


Forever is Composed of Nows

by loumauve (wintermallow)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermallow/pseuds/loumauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a moment from a day in the life; the title is a line taken from the poem 690 by Emily Dickinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever is Composed of Nows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miekhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miekhead/gifts).



> another repost from tumblr; edited since it was kind of really crappy at times in the hopes of it being slightly better now.

"Hey Claud, I’m back. Where are you?", the innkeeper calls out as she steps through the front door of the B&B.  
"Don’t tell me you’re still in bed, sleepyhead, it’s already noon."

Hearing no immediate reply she wanders about, checking the bedroom first, then the bathroom and the livingroom, until finally she comes across the kitchen. A bright smile on her face she says, “There you are, I was starting to worry. ..hey, is that..?”

She tilts her head to the side even as her eyes widen and her smile grows to be even brighter.

Realising that the redhead has her headphones on again, she carefully steps closer, trying not to spook her. 

  
Tenderly she wraps her arms around Claudia’s waist and rests her hands on her hips. Then she presses her lips against the soft spot beneath the redhead’s right ear. 

-  
  
Claudia only tenses for a short moment before relaxing back into the loving embrace.

She reaches up to remove her headphones, then twists her upper body around with the full intention of kissing her girlfriend good morning.

Realising that this just won’t do she fully turns around in Leena’s arms, pulling her closer at the same time. She hugs her snugly, then presses her lips against Leena’s. After just enough time spent nibbling on her upper lip she pulls back so she can lean her forehead against the innkeeper’s.

  
She pushes some strands of her dark hair behind an ear, then presses her lips against Leena’s nose, cheeks, eyelids and temples, one by one, taking her time. Finally she murmurs, “Good morning.”  
  
Leena opens her eyes to gaze into the most lovely tone of brown she’s ever seen, she grins, then smirks. “And you’re..wearing..my shirt.”  
Claudia smiles, then hides, pressing her face into Leena’s chest, humming softly.

  
Then, after a moment of just enjoying the closeness she looks up, into Leena’s eyes, worrying her lower lip, then soothing the sting with her tongue.  
"Well..when I woke up you weren’t there, and I was cold and all alone in bed. And this was the one thing I could find that smelled the most like you.", with a sheepish grin she looks up.   
"You don’t mind, though, do you?", she giggles, fully knowing that Leena doesn’t mind at all, quite the contrary actually.

  
She presses another quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips, _my girlfriend_ , she thinks, _I’m so ready to get used to that_.

  
Leena, noticing the change in Claudia’s aura and the way she seems even more content and plain happy and in love than just a moment earlier, can’t contain her smile anymore. “Of course I don’t mind; you look adorable.” “ _..and sexy_.”, she whispers into the redhead’s ear. 

  
"Can I keep you?", she winks.

  
"Forever.", is all Claudia can say before Leena’s lips are pressed against hers again.


End file.
